


After - Effects

by Avoca



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avoca/pseuds/Avoca
Summary: This is just a short scene I added after watching the episode 'Smiler With A Gun'. It's so short I didn't get a beta so mistakes are all my own.





	After - Effects

 

They rode out of the town side by side. Neither one of them looked back. They didn't speak; they  
rode at a steady pace for a couple of hours but suddenly Curry pulled his horse up and  
jumped from his saddle and ran a few yards. Heyes scanned his surroundings while leaning over and grabbing the reins of his partner's horse. He didn't see anything on the horizon and switched his gaze back to Curry who was bent over and vomiting up the contents of his stomach. Heyes sighed and pushed back the brim of his hat. He sat waiting until Curry straightened up and turned back towards his horse. 

Heyes held out his canteen as the younger man approached and taking it took a swig of the water, rolled it around his mouth and spat it out. Neither man spoke while Curry took a long drink. “Thanks.” Curry said handing the canteen back to Heyes.

“Are you feeling any better, now?” Heyes asked as he handed the reins back.

“No.” Curry answered, taking his reins.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nope.”

“Well I do.”

Curry remounted and turned towards Heyes. “All right, have your say.”

“I know what you did, Kid. I thought we had the perfect partnership, I do the plannin' and you do the rest, but you planned it. You weren't sure if you were faster than Danny but you knew after talking with the Sheriff that if you weren't then he'd still end up dead, and”

Curry interrupted. “Yeah, Heyes and you'd be alive and you wouldn't have to keep looking over your shoulder wondering if he was out there or even worse try to shoot him when you realized I was dead. You talk about partnerships; well I was doing my job, which is keeping you safe.” 

“Us! Kid, keeping 'us' safe, not just me. I don't want you saving my life if it costs yours. It just ain't  
worth that price.” Heyes was angry and shouted out the words.

Curry's voice was low and controlled. “It's worth it to me.” He moved off and Heyes shook his head and muttered. “This ain't over.” and followed.

They rode for another hour in a silence that was neither companionable nor comfortable and it was  
Heyes who broke it. “Do you want to try and make it to Whitefork in time for a steak dinner?”

Curry reined in his horse, stopped and looked at his partner. “Would you mind if we camped out  
tonight? I'd kind of like to sleep under the stars and eat beans in memory of Seth?” 

Heyes smiled. “I think under the stars is a fine idea but I just so happen to have two steaks, which I  
I have been assured are picked in enough salt that they will be pretty good and I also have a bottle  
of whisky to toast Seth in style.”

Curry smiled. “Heyes, you're a genius.”

“I know, Kid, I am always telling you that.”


End file.
